


在婚礼前夕吵架真是太糟糕了

by morty_chong



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morty_chong/pseuds/morty_chong
Summary: 没有什么矛盾是打一炮不能解决的，如果有，就打两炮。





	在婚礼前夕吵架真是太糟糕了

在婚礼前夕吵架真是太糟糕了。  
相叶雅纪躺床上翻感情博主的帖子寻求参考，吵架时间要追溯回一周前，那时候两个人抱着正在畅想婚后的幸福生活，畅着畅着就聊到了以后要不要领养或者干脆代孕个孩子出来，接着就孩子的教育方针发生了争吵，樱井翔起身就抱着枕头跑去书房睡了。  
两个幼稚鬼为个八字没一撇的事冷战了一周，别别扭扭都不愿意做先服软的那个，再这样下去婚都没法结了。  
唉，那怎么办呢？  
相叶雅纪想了想，目光飘向昨天拿回来的两套礼服，决定采取一个十分简单粗暴的办法。  
当天晚上，樱井翔坐在客厅看体育新闻，正看到花滑比赛战况，怀里的抱枕突然被人抽走，相叶雅纪上半身衬衫、马甲、燕尾服一件不落，连领结都戴得好好的，下身却光溜溜什么也没穿，后穴漏了根线出来，长腿一跨，坐在他身上，低头打开跳蛋开关，然后搂着他脖子就开始喘。  
樱井翔：？？？！！！  
他左耳听着嘉宾正直地解说什么阿尔赛尔三周跳，右耳上演着活春宫，眼睛越过相叶雅纪的肩膀愣愣地盯着运动员优雅地旋转，暖烘烘的身体贴过来，让他在这场突如其来的勾引中从头红到了脚。  
樱井翔几乎是立刻就起了反应，僵直脊背，手突然不知该往哪放，失尽了先机。  
不是……这人以前明明解锁个新姿势都羞涩得不得了，现在干这事怎么连个预告都没有？？？  
樱井翔十分怀疑，自己的未婚夫是不是有个开关，能在害羞和工口之间自由切换。  
然而，聪明如他，稍一分析就明白相叶雅纪是什么意图，他眼睛一眯，轻咳一声放松身体，手扶着相叶雅纪的肩膀拉远距离，打算好好欣赏恋人现在的姿态，开始争夺控制权。  
被迫离开温暖怀抱的相叶雅纪面色潮红，咬着下唇不满地看了他一眼，继而故意舒展身体，抬起修长的脖颈，发出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
樱井翔抚摸他的脸，摩擦那双柔软红润的唇，食指撬开牙关的时候被咬了一下，有点疼，不过舌尖马上温顺地缠了上来。相叶雅纪的手伸进了他的衣服，挑衅似的抚摸过他的胸膛，下身一下一下蹭他。  
樱井翔咬了咬牙，抬手解开相叶的领结，用优雅的手法绑到了下面翘着的小相叶上，然后抽出手指，顺着相叶雅纪的脊背一路向下，来到那处已经润湿的入口，轻而易举就探了进去，稍微搅了一下，接着将跳蛋直接按到了那处敏感点上。  
相叶雅纪一下绷直了，双手捏着他手臂肌肉，前段被束缚住，身子难耐地扭着，眼见樱井翔丝毫没有放过他的意思，只能带着哭腔哼哼，后穴一缩一缩，取悦着那根致命的手指。  
樱井翔自己也忍得辛苦，把相叶雅纪的手从衣服里拽出来又塞进了裤子里。相叶拔下他裤子，讨好一样握着那东西来回套弄，后面又被趁机挤进一根手指，将跳蛋挤得更深了些，他哑着嗓子又叫了一声。  
两人因为冷战已经一周没有亲近，这种情况下樱井翔其实也不是很忍得住，快到的时候终于舍得解开相叶的领结，两人一同射了出来。相叶身上的礼服染上了白浊，樱井翔一拽，跳蛋滑出来的同时后面不知是润滑剂还是什么的，流下来打湿了樱井的家居裤。  
高潮后的相叶雅纪浑身软下来，在樱井翔颈窝蹭着，缩着肩膀伏在他锁骨处，从下往上斜斜地瞥了他一眼，眼尾的那一抹红魅惑又委屈，一看就是刚被欺负过，一边嗔怪一边等待一个吻。  
啧。  
樱井翔托着他的后脑勺，有些粗暴地吻上去。他们先是撕咬、争斗、互相报复，将这一周冷遇的补偿通过唇舌相撞通通讨回来，接着慢慢向妥协与顺从过度，舌尖扫过牙齿咬过的地方，互相安抚。  
这一吻持续时间很长，相叶雅纪本身就是易出汗的体质，结束时已经浑身上下都湿漉漉的了，几乎是要化在樱井翔怀里。他甩了甩粘在额头上的刘海，收起那副委屈的神情，眉梢向上一挑，眼睛亮晶晶的，舌尖舔过红肿的唇，笑得十分得意：“你先亲我的。”  
明明两人除了呻吟和喘息，没有交流一个字，这不明不白的五个字是他们冷战一周之后说的第一句话。  
可樱井翔十分清楚，在刚刚那场较量中，一切勾引、反勾引的甜蜜折磨都结束于他那个妥协的吻，是他输了。  
“唉，怕了你了。”  
他抱着相叶雅纪躺在沙发上，一层一层剥开燕尾服外套和马甲，色情地揉捏着怀中人纤细的腰身，他隔着衬衫舔舐相叶的胸口，遇到那处突起便恶意地一咬。  
相叶雅纪闷哼一声，下身什么炙热的硬物抵了进来，堵了个满满当当。  
“疼吗？”樱井翔压低声音，含着他耳垂又是一顶，“疼就叫出来。”  
“啊……小翔真坏，输了就报复……”相叶雅纪轻轻叹息了一声，“可我还是好爱你啊……”  
作为回应，樱井翔再次吻上他的唇，手伸进衬衫里，掐着腰开始抽送……

 

电视上九点档的电视剧都结束了一集，这一轮才堪堪结束，相叶雅纪浑身酸软，身上的礼服早就被揉得皱皱巴巴，衬衫被扯开，湿湿潮潮的，有口水也有那啥……  
“咳……”一开始都没发出音，相叶雅纪努力地清嗓子才沙哑问出来，“我们算是和好了吗？”要是还不行自己恐怕没有再来一轮的体力了。  
“嗯，”樱井翔温柔地吻他的眉梢，“和好了。”  
“那你等下把礼服送去洗吧。”  
“……这痕迹要怎么解释？”  
“你自己弄上去的不要问我啊……”  
“还不是你突然坐上来，而且为什么要穿礼服……”  
“反正你要是不愿意洗的话就这样结婚吧。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“因为我穿的是你的礼服啊，都是修身的我那套哪有这么宽松……”  
“……等等你是在说我胖吗？”  
“不是！你干嘛……呜都说不是了……”

 

啊啊啊！所以说在婚礼前夕吵架真是太糟糕了！

 

END


End file.
